I Believe You
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After Arthur's last visit Kiku starts believing in magical creatures again. Slight Yaoi at the end. -One-Shot-  Human names used


FireCacodemon: Here is another One-Shot for Kiku...he's getting a lot recently from me...

Kiku: Hetalia isn't owned by FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Yeah I don't own Hetalia...and I hope you enjoy this little Yaoi story...

Kiku: Despite the fact that there is hardly any Yaoi in this.

FireCacodemon: On with the Chapter!

* * *

><p>I Believe You<p>

"Arthur-san...I had a strange dream last night...can I talk to you about it?" Kiku asked Arthur after the world meeting had happened. Arthur was rather frustrated that Alfred had made another mess of the meeting talking about his idea of creating a super hero to stop global warming. Arthur looked at Kiku and smiled.

"Sure, pull up a seat and let's talk" Arthur said with a smile on his face. Kiku nodded and pulled up a chair to sit next to Arthur. Alfred was still in the room and his eyes fell on Arthur before he noticed Kiku sit next to him. Kiku looked over at Alfred before he could sense something was wrong.

"Dude! Aren't you coming over today?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"If you are going over to Alfred-kun's house then I don't want to get in the way" Kiku said before he got up from his seat only to be stopped by Arthur himself.

"Alfred, that's tomorrow" Arthur told Alfred. Alfred's eyes flashed with disappointment and Kiku noticed before Alfred smiled again. Alfred really wanted to spend time with Arthur again. Like they used to when he was little and Arthur was looking after him.

"That gives the Hero another day to clean my fantastic room!" Alfred cried out in joy but Kiku heard the disappointment in his voice. It was well hidden but Kiku still heard it. Arthur wanted to hit Alfred but Kiku was sitting next to him again and quickly decided against it. Alfred, despite showing joy on his face quickly turned around and stormed out the room carrying his brief case. The way that Alfred stormed out the room was more in excitement then rage.

"Can we talk?" Kiku asked Arthur again and in response Arthur nodded.

"What do you want to tell me Kiku?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku shifted uncomfortable and wondered how Arthur was going to take the news that he was going to give him. Arthur himself seemed to notice that Kiku no longer looked comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. Kiku looked at Arthur and went to whisper the news into his ear. Arthur waited for Kiku's news to reach his ears before it reached the brain.

"I believe you" Kiku whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur carefully placed his cup of tea onto the table. Kiku wasn't sure what he had just done but he waited patiently for Arthur to do something before he made another move on the same turn. Arthur looked surprised at what Kiku had just told him and the message was still processing in his brain.

"What?" Arthur asked. The surprise still hadn't passed over him and he was wondering if Kiku was just fooling around with him or not.

"I believe you...you said that you have fairies and unicorns...I believe you Arthur-san" Kiku told Arthur in more detail. Kiku started to sense rage coming off Arthur after he had processed what Kiku was telling him.

"You don't mean that! You just want to make me more of a fool!" Arthur yelled at Kiku who quickly got up off his seat and moved away from Arthur before Arthur could do anything back to him. Kiku knew that Arthur would probably think that but normally people don't know when to call it quits and Kiku had never insulted Arthur before so why should he start now?

"I'm not trying to make a fool out of you Arthur-san...that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Kiku told Arthur and he calmed down but Kiku felt Arthur studying him to make sure that he wasn't telling a lie. Arthur examined Kiku enough and sighed in defeat.

"Why do you believe me now?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Because of the dream I had...the strange one" Kiku said and Arthur started to relax after Kiku had told him that.

"What happened?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku took his seat back next to Arthur and sat down. Kiku looked at Arthur before he started.

"I was taking a walk through the forest where the cherry blossom trees are...while walking I saw a while horse with black hooves in the distance. I was wondering what a horse was doing outside in the first place without it in a field or without a rider. I walked closer towards the horse before I noticed that the horse had wings. White, large wings that were covered in snow white feathers. The horse also had a horn so it was a unicorn. After seeing the unicorn I noticed that a whole new world was unfolding in front of my eyes and I noticed that there were fairies flying around talking to each other and acting human. I looked back at the unicorn but it had disappeared and the fairies stopped and looked at me. They seemed to like me despite the fact that my past haunts me. The wars flash up in my mind and I know I can't escape but the fairies seemed to kick those thoughts out...the dream felt so real...I thought you could help me" Kiku told Arthur. Arthur was listening carefully to what Kiku had told him and it sparked a question in his head.

"Has this dream come often?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"Since the last time you came round Arthur-san" Kiku told Arthur. The last time Arthur was around Kiku's home was about a month ago and that was after a world meeting was a disaster. Arthur blamed Alfred while Alfred blamed Ivan. During the world meeting Ivan was silent. Arthur went to Kiku's home because he was feeling stressed and Kiku offered that Arthur should take a day's rest at his house before Arthur continued back to his country.

"You kept having the same dream for a month? Why didn't you call me?" Arthur asked Kiku and his face seemed to go in a very light shade of pink. Arthur noticed that he seemed happy that Arthur was concerned about him and he was great full that he could talk to Arthur about this.

"At first it didn't seem to bother me but over time I thought I started seeing something in my boss' room...the fur and the wings were mint green..." Kiku started.

"Flying Mint Bunny was in your country?" Arthur asked Kiku who nodded.

"Flying Mint Bunny, whatever the creature is called, rather enjoyed my country" Kiku said. Flying Mint Bunny popped his head out of Kiku's pocket and looked up at the two nations in front of him. Flying Mint bunny left Kiku's trouser pocket and flew next to both Arthur and Kiku.

"Hi there Arthur, I've missed you" Flying Mint Bunny said as he started to fly around Arthur's head. Arthur and Kiku could only smile from that fact that the magical creature was there in both their plain sight. Flying Mint Bunny flew over to Kiku and landed on his shoulder. Kiku brought up his hand and stroked Flying Mint Bunny's mint green fur. The fur was silky smooth and delightful to touch.

"How was Japan, Flying Mint Bunny?" Arthur asked his friend.

"Japan was amazing. The cherry blossom trees were amazing and Kiku can see me" Flying Mint Bunny chirped on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku looked like he was getting embarrassed.

"So you can see Flying Mint Bunny. You weren't kidding then...were you?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"I can't lie...its too impolite" Kiku told Arthur. Arthur smiled and if Alfred heard that then Alfred would be trying to get Kiku to lie. As much entertainment it would be Arthur like Kiku the way he was now and there was nothing that was going to change that. Kiku carefully picked up Flying Mint Bunny off his shoulder and looked at Arthur. Flying Mint Bunny looked up at Kiku before Kiku carefully started petting the magical creature in his hands. Flying Mint Bunny seemed to make a soft purring noise as he enjoyed the way that Kiku was stroking him. Arthur smiled before Kiku stopped stroking Flying Mint Bunny and handed him back to Arthur. Arthur took hold of Flying Mint Bunny and then put Flying Mint Bunny on his shoulder.

"Have you seen any other magical creatures?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku nodded in response.

"Hai, I met a couple of baby dragons in my country and many air type of magical creatures as well. Even and flying cat was there as well..." Kiku paused for a bit before he continued "They all said they knew you though" Kiku looked at Arthur with confusion in his eyes. Arthur smiled.

"Do you remember walking by the river side?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"I remember walking by the river and that's about it...I don't really remember much after that" Kiku admitted to Arthur.

"I'm not sure what happened to you Kiku...you looked like you were in a trance or something" Arthur told Kiku.

"I must have been in a deep thought...it happens rarely" Kiku told Arthur.

"What was the thought about?" Arthur asked. Kiku gave out a little sigh and Flying Mint Bunny gave out a yawn and flew onto Arthur's head and curled up in his hair.

"I'm not sure...I believe my mind was trying to get me to find someone who will look after me...a relationship as you would call it" Kiku grew quiet while talking and he didn't really want Arthur to find out but sometimes when your mind says something you might as well spill it into the open.

"You're going to have to speak up, chap" Arthur said. Flying Mint Bunny laughed softly in his sleep. Arthur and Kiku thought it was cute and both laughed a little bit. It was quiet enough not to disturb Flying Mint Bunny.

"I was just thinking about something...maybe I need someone who I can hold onto to and love" Kiku told Arthur. Arthur looked at Kiku wondering if Kiku had suddenly changed during the talk. Arthur had no evidence that Kiku had changed and sighed.

"You are the real Kiku right?" Arthur asked teasingly and Kiku noticed the joke in his voice.

"I believe I'm still me" Kiku said playing on Arthur's joke.

"Why are you saying that now though?" Arthur asked Kiku.

"Because it's only just blossomed in me after a very long winter" Kiku told Arthur.

"Who do you want to pollinate your love?" Arthur asked Kiku. Kiku looked at Arthur before Kiku came closer to Arthur's face and gently kisses him on the lips. Both of the boys blushed as Kiku pulled away from Arthur but was visibly blushing.

"You" Kiku told Arthur before he got up from his seat and walked away from Arthur. Kiku soon left the meeting room leaving Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny alone. Arthur had a confused expression on his face but Flying Mint Bunny noticed that Kiku was blushing after Kiku pulled away from Arthur.

"He likes you" Flying Mint Bunny told Arthur.

"I'm not sure if I should be great full or disturbed from that?" Arthur asked Flying Mint Bunny. He hopped off Arthur's head and fluttered in front of him.

"You've got a wonderful personality and Kiku seems to like that. That's why I hang out with you as much as I can" Flying Mint Bunny said before Arthur gave out a small chuckle.

"The funny thing is...I would pollinate Kiku's love" Arthur told his magical creature friend. Flying Mint Bunny smiled.

"So...why didn't you say anything?" Flying Mint Bunny asked Arthur. Arthur started collecting everything he had for the meeting and put it back into the suitcase that he had before he looked at his friend.

"Something's are best kept a secret...I'll tell him when I'm ready." Arthur said before he closed his suitcase and picked it up. He held his free hand over to Flying Mint Bunny who landed gracefully on his hand and ran up his arm to sit on Arthur's shoulder.

"To England?" Flying Mint Bunny asked Arthur.

"To England" Arthur said as he left the meeting room with Flying Mint Bunny on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kiku: We hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

FireCacodemon: Favourite if you enjoyed or leave a review...or do both...

Kiku: If you find anything wrong also put that in a review.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers


End file.
